You Can't Always Get What You Want
by hollygwood
Summary: But you might get something even better...Because what if everything was completely different?
1. Chapter 1

**You can't always get what you want**; _but if you try sometimes, then you just might find, you get what you need._

So this is really different from the stuff I usually write, and I hope it's not rubbish! :) it's multi chapter, not sure how many at the moment. This chapter is short because I can't think of a better place to end it. Chapters will be longer in future.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but that'd be so cool if I did.

P.S Reviews are lovely (:

Kurt took a deep breath and forced his gaze away from Finn Hudson and his perfect face, his perfect hair, his perfect body incased in the simple shirt and jeans. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, Finn had wandered down the hall, his best friend Noah Puckerman sauntering along easily beside him. He had never told anyone how he felt about Finn, how he lay in bed at night and longed, ached to hold Finn close to him. Kurt wasn't naïve enough to believe he was in love with Finn Hudson; never. He knew deep down that because Finn was one of the few guys at school who treated him with any respect he had grown attached to him; the truth was, Kurt was lonely. He was seventeen, he had never been kissed, and he ached for someone to love him, someone to hold him at night when he was lonely, someone who would be there for him, no matter what. He wanted all of those things, and because Finn and Kurt were friendly through Glee club, Kurt had begun to develop feelings for Hudson; feelings that Kurt knew Finn would never be able to reciprocate. Kurt slammed his locker door shut and walked down the hall and towards his car. He rubbed a smear off the driver's door and got in, placing his book bag on the passenger seat and putting the car into drive, heading home.

Kurt had known he was gay since he turned thirteen, and had been bullied for it since he was five; it would never have occurred to him to change anything about himself; he loved who he was and if people didn't like that they could get lost, after all one day they would be working for him. But though Kurt could sacrifice getting through the school day without being dumpster tossed or slushied or shoved, he didn't honestly know if he could sacrifice that feeling that he was missing; that feeling of young love, like when Tina looked at Artie, or when Brittany looked at any guy, or even when Will looked at Emma. His heart literally broke every time he saw two people together at McKinley, whether they be hugging, making out or just talking, one hand entwined casually in each others. He was the only outwardly gay kid at McKinley, and he knew he wouldn't find anyone in the town who was as brave as he; a boy who would adore him despite his imperfections, who wouldn't mind walking down the hall and holding hands with another guy. Kurt realised, as he walked through his front door and down to his basement, saying hi to his dad (his favourite person in the world) if he wanted to feel love and to love, he wouldn't be able to do it with another guy. At least not for now.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, Kurt walked into Glee and sat down beside Mercedes and Quinn who were chatting about the last assignment Mr Schue had set.

"So, girl I chose 'If I were a boy' what do you think?" Mercedes was asking Quinn.

"Great!" Quinn replied, smiling, "I chose 'White Horse', I know Mr Schue doesn't really like country but Taylor is one of my favourites, so he'll have to deal. What are you singing, Kurt?"

"I'm singing Your Song." Kurt said, putting his messenger bag down beside him and brushing a piece of dust from the collar of his Marc Jacob's military jacket.

"Right, settle down guys!" Mr Schue yelled as he walked in, putting a pile of papers on the piano and rolling up his sleeves; "Who's first?" Puck raised his hand. "Great! Take it away Puck."

Puck pulled his battered guitar out of its case and yanked it over his head. He passed the sheet music to the band and then said; "I'm doing another Billy Joel number, before y'all groan though it's kind of different; slower." He began to play and Kurt sighed. The one Billy Joel song he loved, and one he didn't really feel like hearing, just because it was a heartbreaking song, and he knew Puck was going to do it perfectly. Sure enough, Puck was exceptional, every note on the guitar perfect, Puck's slightly rough and raspy voice sounding perfect with the velvety lyrics.

_And the most she can do is throw shadows at you, cause she's always a woman to me_

When Puck had finished, Kurt brushed a tear from his eye and clapped with the rest of them.

"Well done, Puck, that was fantastic." Mr Schue said, patting the boy on the back as he shoved his guitar back in its case and sat down beside Finn. "I love that you've taken it down tempo for a change, your voice is very similar to Billy Joel's and you take full advantage of that. Very good. Who's next?" Quinn raised her hand, and Mr Schuester smiled; "Go right ahead Quinn."

Quinn stood up, smoothed down her cheerio's uniform and turned to the class, smiling. Not for the first time, Kurt thought how astonishingly beautiful Quinn Fabray really was. Her skin was so smooth, not a blemish there, her eyes were a colour he had never seen before; golden, hazel, green and brown all at once, and big and round, like almonds, not scary big like Miss Pillsbury. When she smiled her whole face lit up, and her teeth were perfect. She smiled now, as the music started up behind her.

_I'm not a princess, this aint a fairy tale, I'm not the one you sweep off her feet, lead up the stairwell. This aint Hollywood, this is a small town, I was a dreamer before you went and let me down. Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

Her voice was so sweet; not as good as Rachel Berry, Kurt would admit that readily, but so different; much sweeter, so you wanted to hold her close to you whenever you heard it, so innocent, so pretty; her voice was just like her, quite small, sweet and pretty, but with power behind it. Quinn was no wallflower.

Quinn; he smiled as she sung. How could he describe their relationship? They were close, but not best friends. They enjoyed each other's company a lot, and he felt like they were sometimes two halves of one person. Quinn was one of the most unusual people Kurt had ever met. She saw him watching closely and smiled as she sung the last note of her song. He smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Not sure how far I'm gonna go with this, its had lots of favourites and alerts but no reviews, so I don't know how much anyone likes it, aha.

This chapter has a sex scene in it, not graphic really but just a warning. :)

Two weeks later, Mike Chang had a free house, so he invited the Glee club, footballers and cheerios over for a party on the Friday night of that week. Kurt wasn't sure whether to go or not, because most people ended up making up at house parties, which resulted in him feeling lonelier than ever. But he decided to go, because all his friends were, did he really have anything better to do on a Friday night, and Mercedes was forcing him to go anyway. She beeped her horn at half past seven and he headed out of the house, saying bye to his Dad, before jumping into Mercedes beat up blue chevvy.

"Hey boy, ready to get your weekend on?" She laughed, driving towards where Mike Chang lived, not far from Kurt.

"You know I detest these parties Cedes." Kurt replied, pulling the mirror down from the roof of the car and fixing his hair.

"Don't be such a party pooper white boy!" Mercedes chastised him, "it's gonna be a good one, I can tell. I feel like something big might happen tonight." Even Mercedes, however, could not have predicted quite how big.

"Sorry, Mercedes." Kurt smiled, and before too long they had arrived at Mike's. Mercedes parked her car down the road – Mike's drive was already full to bursting with cars, and they let themselves into the party.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it!" Mike said happily, as he saw the two enter the house. They chatted easily with him for a minute or two before Mercedes saw Alex watching her. He was an attractive guy that Kurt had set her up with.

"Kurt, if you don't mind I'm gonna go talk to..."

"I see." Kurt smirked, "have a good time, don't do anything I wouldn't." He watched, smiling, as his best friend and Alex began to talk. He could see the two were getting on really well, and while it made him happy to see Mercedes find someone, it only made his aching longing worse. Why couldn't HE find someone like that? He wandered further into the party, seeing some of his friends and chatting with them for several minutes at a time. Suddenly he saw Quinn, dressed in a white dress and blue cardigan. She turned round and saw him, and she smiled and walked up to him. "Hey, Kurt, how's it going?"

Quinn and Kurt spent the whole evening talking together. They talked for so long without even noticing the time, or the people around them. Suddenly Quinn glanced at her phone screen.

"Oh no! Kurt it's nearly one, my curfew is eleven! My dad's gonna go crazy, I can't go home." Quinn cried.

"Tell him you're staying at Santana's, and sorry you forgot to tell him?" Kurt asked.

"But Santana is sick with the flu, I can't go there."

"Stay at mine? Your dad will never know." Kurt smiled.

Quinn considered. She nodded. It wasn't just that she was too scared to face her dad, it was that she didn't want to leave Kurt. This evening she was seeing Kurt in a new light; he was so interesting and funny and kind. He was clever, and she was beginning to realise what a beautiful face he had. Not that she was saying she was attracted to him, but she could appreciate him; kind of like a beautiful painting.

"I'll drive us back now, if that's ok?" Kurt said, glancing at his iphone, "my dad trusts me enough not to give me a curfew, but this might be pushing it." The two of them said goodbye to the friends they could find, then headed out to Kurt's car. Kurt had received a text from Mercedes at about midnight; **Alex dropping me home!What a gent,we've been kissin all nite!will call u tomorrow boy!love u x x **

"I think Mercedes and Alex off the football team hit it off." Kurt said as he and Quinn climbed in the car.

"That's nice. Mercedes deserves a nice guy." Quinn said, fiddling with the radio until she found a song she liked.

"She does." Kurt fell silent and the rest of the journey followed suit; it was weird, considering how much they'd been talking throughout the party. Kurt realised that Quinn wasn't dumb, or mean, or any of the other things most of the cheerio's were; they'd been friends before but he'd never really known her before tonight. She was a lovely, intelligent, interesting, funny, kind girl. When they arrived back at Kurt's they tip toed through the house so as not to wake Burt, until they were in Kurt's basement bedroom. Kurt pushed the door shut and turned to face Quinn. Suddenly he wanted to hold her, so so badly it hurt. His feelings were near impossible to describe. He didn't feel like he'd suddenly turned straight, he still wanted boys, but he wanted Quinn too; but she was the only girl he wanted. She just looked so beautiful standing there, and he knew how kind she was, and he realised when he was with her he felt loved, and he wanted to carry on that feeling. He moved close to her, until they were standing holding each other. Quinn threaded her fingers through Kurt's.

"I'm lonely too you know." She whispered in his ear, kissing it gently. Kurt shivered.

"Just for tonight, maybe neither of us have to be lonely." Kurt whispered back, and before either of them knew what was happening they were kissing. Quinn's kisses were sweet and gentle and soft. He kissed her back, running his hands over her soft, white skin, then through her blonde hair. She pushed off his jacket and then began unbuttoning the white dress shirt underneath, until he was stripped to the waist. Then they kissed more, Quinn kissing his collar bone, his shoulders, moving down to his stomach and back again. He undid her dress, and it fell to the ground, then he kissed her chest, her stomach, and before either of them knew it, they were on the bed, and her bra was off and so were Kurt's pants, and soft skin met soft skin, and Kurt remembered thinking; this may not be exactly what I want, but right now it's lovely, and Quinn is beautiful and sweet, and then he entered her. Quinn remembered thinking how lovely this felt, because it was Kurt, someone she knew would never hurt her, not threatening or sexist or harsh like any other man, but gentle and kind and considerate, and he was beautiful. And when it was over, they lay in Kurt's bed together, cuddled up, and Kurt threaded his fingers back through Quinn's and kissed her cheek, and Quinn closed her eyes, exhausted, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
